Aderyn
Born in the Edge to parents Talyehsin (father) and Llinas (mother), Aderyn left as soon as she was an adult to train as a Druid. Aderyn would listen to Elder Paderau's stories from the time she could get out of the nest, and grew to have a close bond with her. When the Elder saw how interested she was, she began teaching Aderyn some basics of Druidry. By the time she was 18 it was clear that Aderyn would join the Circle of the Forest. It was through Elder Paderau's stories, and those of her occasional foreign visitors, that Aderyn first heard about Star Elves and how they disappeared leaving only ruins behind. On one of her first long flights she found herself in a Star Elf ruin. From that moment on she was enamored with them. When Aderyn arrived at the circle she met a young man in the library who was also researching Star Elves. His name was Revek Elzedze. He was very kind and forgiving when she didn't communicate well at first. He taught her some of how humans communicate, and she taught him some of how her people communicate, and though he couldn't get it quite right he quickly took to chattering along with her. After he was fully initiated, Revek went on a trip. He told Aderyn he had found a fascinating clue about the Star Elves and that he absolutely had to pursue it. Weeks went by without a word. Finally a messenger came to the circle looking for Aderyn. Revek had died in an accident and all of his possessions had been sent to his family for sorting. He had written her a letter while he was on his expedition but hadn't been able to send it yet. His family had forwarded it as soon as they'd found it. The letter was dirty and water stained on the outside, but the inside was a treasure trove of notes and sketches. Aderyn promised to finish his work. When other dedicants accused her of shirking her duties to the circle, she screeched at them and flared her crest at them which didn't win her any favors. Aderyn eventually left the circle and struck out on her own when she was 20. She wanted to finally solve the questions Revek had left behind and the Circle had few resources on the subject. She went to the University of Cita's Arches to study. She quickly learned all they had to know about Star Elves. She is now a research librarian and has been for the last 10 years. She uses her access to the library to further her own research, but has made little progress. She still has her best friend's notes and sketches but hasn't been able to connect the dots yet. Aderyn also keeps in touch with the Circle and hasn't dropped her druid training. Like most people in Karnath, she worships Eldione. Eldione provides for The Aarakocra, she is the sky they love to fly in, the trees they build their homes in. Aarakocra worship Eldione in ways that are a little different from how humans and other races might, which put her a bit out of sync with the other Eldione worshipers. She doesn't mind though. It's important for Aderyn to honor her culture and Eldione. She's also taken to leaving offerings at the library's shrine of Nhamasahal (Deities) and Cita. Surely it can't hurt a person trying to solve a centuries old mystery to have a god of knowledge and a god of history on their side?